ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cruisin' for a Bruisin'
In Cruisin' for a Bruisin', Fred receives an invitation from Slimer to join the gang at the Firehouse for a barbecue but Morris Grout has hired Bruiser, guard dog extraordinaire.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Mrs. Van Huego Fred Morris Grout Slimer Bruiser Luigi (cameo) Egon Spengler (cameo) Chilly Cooper (cameo) Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore (cameo) Ray Stantz (cameo) Locations Sedgewick Hotel Firehouse Plot Outside her place in the Sedgewick Hotel, Mrs. Van Huego said her goodbyes to her pet dog Fred before she went off to socialize. She entrusted Fred to Morris Grout, manager of the Sedgewick. Van Huego held Fred up to Morris but instead of kissing him, Fred blew a razzberry. Van Huego was charmed and Morris restrained himself from choking Fred. Once Van Huego and Morris left, Slimer popped out of a portrait of Van Huego and cheered up Fred. He invited Fred to the Ghostbusters' barbecue. However, Morris soon returned with Bruiser. Morris didn't want to waste his time chasing after Fred so he hired Bruiser to keep Fred at bay. Morris got out a whistle and demonstrated Bruiser's discipline and wide range of tricks - sit, stand, beg, roll over, point, play dead, shake, jump, go and come. Bruiser barked loudly at Fred and blew him back into Van Huego's condo. Bruiser then locked a series of locks on the front door and stood watch. Slimer tried to spook Bruiser but was blown into the condo as well. Not one to give up, Slimer came up with an idea and opened a can of dog food. Once Bruiser ran into the kitchen, Slimer boarded it up shut. Slimer and Fred strode over to the front door where Bruiser was already waiting. Slimer slammed the door on him and they ran for it. Bruiser launched himself into Van Huego's portrait. Slimer and Fred took the elevator down to the Sedgewick's kitchen. Slimer slurped up noodles from a pot and checked out the one next to it. Bruiser popped out of it! Bruiser grabbed Slimer and launched him away. Slimer landed at the reception desk just as Morris assured a caller the Sedgewick was not haunted. Slimer grabbed Morris' whistle and flew off. He blew the whistle and commanded Bruiser to exercise, do back flips, then front flips, and go home. Bruiser complied then left the Sedgewick and hailed a taxi to go home. In the rush, Bruiser, Slimer, and Fred ran Morris over. At the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters' barbecue took place on the roof. Luigi and Egon talked at the grill, Chilly and Peter gabbed at the table, Winston got a slice of cake, and Ray bit into his sandwich. Slimer and Fred were content at their pile of food. Peter came over and offered more special recipe ribs. Down below, Morris called out for Fred in vain. Peter thought he heard it but Slimer and Fred continued eating. Quotes Trivia *Bruiser impersonates the way Popeye the sailor man eats his spinach.Bruiser (2009).Slimer!- Cruisin' for a Bruisin' (1988) (DVD ts. 12:07). Time Life Entertainment. Animation Errors Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps CruisinForABruisin01.jpg CruisinForABruisin02.jpg CruisinForABruisin03.jpg CruisinForABruisin04.jpg CruisinForABruisin05.jpg CruisinForABruisin06.jpg CruisinForABruisin07.jpg CruisinForABruisin08.jpg CruisinForABruisin09.jpg CruisinForABruisin10.jpg CruisinForABruisin11.jpg CruisinForABruisin12.jpg Collages and Edits SedgewickHotelinCruisinforaBruisinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FredinCruisinforaBruisinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrsVanHuegoRoominCruisinforaBruisinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseRoofinCruisinforaBruisinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode01.png|Episode features Category:S! Episode